Draco's Guardian
by juliannailuj
Summary: Harry saves Draco from being a prisoner in his own home. slash HPDM


Disclaimer: Notmine...why would I name my character Draco?

Authors Note: he he, awesome. this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I don't know if it will even go anywhere. so if you have any ideas for me...review, please.

oh yah, Warning: 'spoiler' for HBP, but if you haven't read that, then you shouldn't be reading fanfics! And also, mild slash, but not to bad, really.

Harry Potter perched on his bare mattress, barely daring to breath. It was the summer after his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was lonely as hell in his relatives' house. All he wanted was to go back toschool and be with his friends, and especially Draco. Harry had contemplated purposely failing the final exams and his NEWTS to be able to retake the year, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "You wouldn't dare! Any way, you would be stuck with a bunch of younger kids. And Professor Dumbledore would be ashamed of you not testing to your fullest abilities."

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he thought of Dumbledore. He wouldn't let him or Sirius down. He had put up a good, solid fight last year against Voldemort, and was growing stronger. In fact, the reason he was sitting awake nearing two in the morning was that he was plotting an escape and rescue mission. Most annoyingly, he had to wait an extra hour because the Dursleys had stayed up to watch the eleven O'clock news, which was unusual. Harry held his breath for a second and listened. Underneath Uncle Vernon's echoing snores, the house lay still and quiet. It was now or never.

Harry exhaled particularly loudly, surprising himself. After nearly toppling off the bed, he composed himself and began uttering spells in his mind.

_Lumos_. He tested himself. It had been nearly four months since the train ride from home to hell, the last time he had uttered a spell. He grimaced. Some fourth year idiots had found out about Draco and Harry being together and attacked him. This thought reminded him of the task at hand, and he quickly tuned in to what he was doing.

_Accio Bag._ Harry's book bag came zooming out of his closet, slamming into his stomach. He summoned the rest of the things he needed, put shrinking and weightless charms on a lot of them, and stuffed it all in his bag. Hedwig swooped out the open window and Harry followed swiftly on his broom.

Draco Malfoy's heavy sigh echoed off the four empty walls holding him captive. The heavy planes off cement seemed to be moving closer each day, making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Draco was a victim of his own twisted family, where his death eater father was also under lock and key in Azkaban, and his mother had locked up her only child in fear of his powers. His mind was nearly numb, only living for counting the days and thinking of Harry. Draco smiled not at the month and a half he had been confined, but the mental image of Harry blushing at their last encounter. This was the last though before he blacked out.

Harry and Draco were entwined in each other's arms, and Draco could feel sharp grass poking him from all angles. He felt twisted and restless, but found comfort in his lover's eyes.

"I told you I would come for you. Why didn't you believe me?" Harry murmured before laying a soft kiss on Draco's lips. As the kiss developed, Draco felt a sudden chill rush through his body, and broke away. A shadow had obstructed their area, and Draco felt a different pair of lips hovering near his ear…

"Draco, you worthless excuse for a man. Get the fuck up."

He of course had no choice but to obey as the hands grasped the back of his shirt and jerked him to his feet. Lucius Malfoy stood before him, a colder and darker image of the blond-haired boy.

"F-Father?" Draco stuttered, shivering in his father's aura.

"Who the bloody hell else do I look like?" He turned abruptly, surprising Draco. "Come."

Son blindly followed father, out through the three-foot thick door, down the clean hallway. His father rounded every corner with such defiance and speed that Draco could barely keep up. Out of breath, he burst out the front door behind his leader, to find a different familiar face.

The sharp lines had faded, eyes eased into a concerned green, and his lips were…. Draco gaped at the figure in front of him, and Harry took advantage of it, his mouth rushing to meet his lover's. Draco fell easily into his arms and kissed him back. Harry broke off the kiss and embraced Draco's limp form. He smiled into the blond boy's hair, and felt him sigh in content against his chest.

"Thank you."


End file.
